The present invention relates to a character reader and, more particularly, to an optical character reader utilizing bit matrix comparison carried out by a deviation calculating circuit.
It is generally desirable that an optical character reader be capable of recognizing characters accurately at the highest possible speed. One pattern recognition system for accomplishing high speed reading of characters has been proposed in the copending U.S. application Ser. No. 573,810 filed Jan. 25, 1984 and assigned to the same assignees as the present application. This copending application is incorporated herein by reference. Although the system disclosed in that application provides character recognition at high speeds, even higher character reading speeds are desirable.